I'm Sick
by Courage-Earthworm'8
Summary: A sick Maka and a caring Kid. You'll get sick of fluff. Rating WILL go up. :3 This is not a oneshot. Updates are slow though, I'm in a dorm with no internet.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! For all the ones who are reading my other fanfic, 'Falling in Love', I'm sorry for the slow updates, and sooo sorry 'cause I won't update now. I just came from my college dorm and whoopdidoo I lost the usb where the updates are (I think I just left it at my dorm so I have to look for it there). I'm really really sorry. For the meantime, please enjoy this other fanfic. If you have anything to say to me, don't hesitate! I know loosing that darn updates is careless.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. I own my missing usb though... and my butt.**

* * *

><p><strong>She's sick, can I come in?<strong>

"Aaah! Aaaah- CHOO!"

"Man, you're hot! Literally! I mean, burning up!" Soul said, looking at the thermometer Maka used. Placing it down and left to get a new batch of fresh water for Maka's forehead. "No school for you today. Want me to stay?" He asked once he came back with the tub of water.

After some sneezing and coughing she said, "I'll be alright, you need to go to school, your grades are- are..." She sneezed at this point, " are dropping. You might catch this cold as well." She took a bunch of tissue papers from a box and went to wipe her red nose.

"You sure? Life is more important than grades..." Soul laid Maka flat on the bed, placing a damp towel on her forehead, she moaned at the cold touch.

"I'm sure..." She said, the relief from the towel made her eyes heavy. Sleep taking over.

Soul looks at his meister, "...stubborn rudolph.." he sighed at her stubbornness. He went outside her room, once the door click behind him, he quickly went to their telephone and dialed the one person he knows that could take care of that stubborn rudolph.

"Hey Kid? Your girlfriend's sick."

"WHAT?! Is she all right? Wha-wha- what kind of sickness? Did you take her temperature? What's her-"

"Stop right there mister worry worts. Why don't you just come here yourself?... Kid?" He listened more clearly, he heard some steps and panting then suddenly Kid hung up.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Soul looks at the door, baffled by the sudden noise. He looks back at the phone and went to open the door. He unlocks it and suddenly, Kid came rushing in.

"Is she in her room? Did you give her some medicine?" He asked, rushing pass Soul and went straight toward to Maka's room. Only being held back by Soul. Grabbing his collar and dragging him to sit on the couch.

"Dude! Don't just go barging in like that. Maka might wake up with all the fuss."

"Sorry, but I really want to see her." He said innocently, the thought of Maka being sick made his stomach churn in a horrible way.

Soul sighed, "A stubborn rudolph does need a stubborn santa." He chuckled to himself, Kid only looked at him weirdly at what he said. "Look, I called you because Maka's being all stubborn. She doesn't want me to take care of her, she wants me to go to school all by myself."

"So you want me to take care of her while you go to school." Kid finished for him, looking at Maka's door, anxious to see his girlfriend.

Soul looks up in thought. From the way Kid had put it, it seems like Soul's doing a bad thing. Taking advantage of Kid even though he could clearly take care of his meister. Kid, feeling the doubt in the air and the slight shift of the atmosphere, stood up and placed a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry. You did the cool thing of calling me. Thank you." Kid smiled at his friend.

Soul smirked at him, lifting a fist for Kid to bump, which Kid did. "What'evs. Thanks dude." He said, going up to grab his bag for school. Kid looked at him anxiously while he ready himself for school. Soul, feeling the stare, looks at him and yawns. "Yeah, you can go inside now."

A mutter of a thank you and Kid was immediately in front of Maka's door. He looks back and say, "Soul, I trust that you'll speak to Liz and Patty about this?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving now, take good care of Maka."

"Yes. She's in good hands." A smile crept on Kid's face, but Soul thought another thing. Giving Kid a sly grim. Kid, just picking up what he just said, blushed furiously and waved Soul off saying, "No no no, that's not what I meant! Um I-"

"Don't sweat dude, just joking." Soul said as he exited the apartment. Kid heave out a breath and went to open Maka's room again, which only been cut when Soul appeared again. "Just don't go bathing her naked while she's asleep." Then he was completely gone, leaving a madly blushing Kid in front of Maka's un-opened room.

Kid shake off the thoughts and went to focus on the mission at hand, which is to take care of Maka. He finally opened the room and went inside, gently shutting the door behind him, not wanting to wake Maka up. he went up to her bed, looking down at his girlfriend's sleeping face. He chuckled at the scene.

Maka's hair was all disheveled, nose red as a tomato. _So that's why Soul said rudolph_, he thought, chuckling as he caressed Maka's cheek with the back of his fingers. He chuckled even more when Maka mumbled in her sleep, a noise he couldn't quite understand. He kneel beside her and got the towel from her head, washing it with the basin of water near the bed and putting back on at her head. Even in asleep, Kid saw Maka smile a little. He kissed her nose and stood up, walking outside and into the kitchen to prepare for some soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Thank you for all the ones who faved and followed it! Imaginary USBs for all of you! Now you can store updates and stuff… yep, I still have no clue where I put that darn USB…. I'll stop looking for it after one week. If I haven't found it… then I'll just re-write from scratch. Anywhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, if you have any concerns, feel free to tell me. **

**I don't own Soul Eater. I own my fabulous butt. (People should really appreciate their butts. There should be Butt appreciation day. Just sayin') **

* * *

><p><strong>You're a reaper, you don't get sick?<strong>

While Kid was in the middle of preparing the soup, Maka woke up. Unknown to her of the visitor.

"Soul must have left..." She thought out loud as she sat up and took the moist towel from her forehead. Feeling the urge to change her clothes, she stood up and went to look at her closet. Finding a baggy T-shirt and shorts, she undressed. She took her time, button by button, maybe from the sleep or from the sickness. She was surprised when the sudden rush of air collided with her bare shoulders, the door of her room squeaking, indicating that someone just opened it. It may be due to the fatigue or from the sleep, she didn't reacted for a whole minute as she just stared at the trespasser. Green stared directly into gold. Hands in the middle of unbuttoning the last 2 buttons of her pajama top. Her bare stomach in view. If she move her arms, her chest will be seen.

"SORRY!" Kid said, hurriedly exiting the room, almost dropping the soup. He constantly yelled sorry over and over again. A bright blush on his pale face.

Maka could only stare at the door; processing what just happened. She looks down at herself, blushing once she got the idea. Hearing Kid's voice on the other side made her hotter. She ignored it for a second to continue changing. After a few minutes of the rustling of clothes and the occasion sorrys of Kid, Maka opened the door.

"Hi Kid." She said to the boy. Back turned against her.

"I- I'm sorry!" He apologized once more. If it weren't for his back turned, she would see the mad blush on his face.

Kid's mind is going haywire. Thoughts of Maka in ways he couldn't imagine, appeared in his mind. He would repeat, 'Maka's sick, I need to take care of her' over and over again to calm his raging thoughts.

Maka saw Kid stiffen even more. She smiled on how of a gentleman he is. If it were to be other boys, they would just stare and gawk for more minutes, maybe they would even take advantage of her fragile state. Kid is different. He was the first one to move, the one who repeatedly said sorry (even though it was never his fault), and the one who made her feel comfortable in an awkward situation. He even brought her a soup! She was smart enough to know that nobody's at fault. It was just an accident, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ummm... I'm really really sorry Maka..." He apologized once more, feeling the silence in the air. Maka only giggled and hugged him. Kid was surprised from the hug.

"It's ok, you dummy..." She mumbled on his back. Giggling as her cheek pressed on the white fabric.

"You- you're not angry?" He asked nervously, not daring to face her due to some... embarrassing things.

"I'm not. It's not your fault..." She said, breaking the hug and walks back up to bed, feeling tired already.

After some deep breaths to calm himself, Kid finally moved, walking to her bed as well.

"I made you chicken soup. I'll restock the ingredients I used later." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You don't have to restock any ingredient. The mere fact that you made this for me is more than enough. Thank you." She smiled at him.

Kid smiled back, feeling a blush coming in as he stared at her cute face. Even though she's sick, she's still cute, he thought. "Here, while it's still warm." He said, lifting a spoonful of warm soup to her mouth. Maka giggled and sipped the soup. The taste made her tongue tingle with happiness.

"Kid this is delicious!" She complimented him, hands finding its way to her lips, unable to process how a simple chicken soup can be this delicious.

"What can I say? Everything should be perfect for my angel." Maka swooned over at what he said, good thing she's already red from her cold.

"Quiet you. Now give me some more soup." She giggled. Kid laughed at her demand.

"Ok, ok." He said, lifting the spoon again for her to sip the soup.

"By the way... Don't get this the wrong way but... Why are you here?" She asked, bending over to get something from her bedside table.

"Soul called me, saying that you're sick. He said that you want him to leave you and go to school by himself." Kid helped her on what she's getting. "Is it this?" He held up a box of tissue paper.

"Yes, thank you." She grabbed it from him, taking some and blowing her nose at it. "How about you? You need to go to school too."

"No. I don't actually need to go to school. Remember? I'm a reaper." He pointed out, making Maka realize what he was saying.

"Oh right, you already know everything... Sometimes, I envy you." She jokingly glared at him, sneezing afterwards. Kid could only chuckle at how his girlfriend try to have a normal conversation without having to sneeze all the time.

"Enough of that. Finish this soup while I go get the medicine." He placed the soup on her hands and stood up. Kissing her forehead before leaving.

He came back with the medicine and a glass of water. He saw that she was already done with the soup. "Well, you finished this faster than I have expected. You want me to refill the soup?"

"No, I'm good. It was sooo good that I couldn't help but to chug it all down. Sooo yummy." She drank the pill Kid gave her. Placing the glass on her bedside table. She scooted aside, patting on the space for Kid to sit on. Kid sat, draping his arm to her waist, embracing her as they leaned back at the headboard. Maka's head was on Kid's chest, hearing his calm heartbeat.

"I love you..." She said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

He took hold of her chin, lifting it up as he said. "I'm a reaper right?"

"Didn't your father tell you?" She joked. "Why ask me that?"

"Repears don't get sick... So..." He leaned in forward as he caressed her cheek.

Maka, getting the idea, giggled and leaned in as well. Lips touched lips. Kid's left hand planted firmly on her waist, and his right hand on her face. Her hands traveled from his chest, up to his neck. Snaking it's way as slowly as possible. The kiss was long and sweet, no malice intended. They were never the ones who would rush things. Both are comfortable with the current pace. But they would have to realize, that sooner or later, desire and temptations for each other will be put into test.

* * *

><p><strong>QuantamTheory- I'VE GOT INTERNET! YAY! My cousin went to my dorm and have this weird magical thing that allows you to connect to internet! YAY YAY YAY!<strong>


End file.
